bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Skorpyo
Skorpyo is a Comic Maker who currently resides in the southwest coast of the Comic Land (as far away from Noob Island as possible). Skorpyo has been and is currently a PGS and Co-Author in Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0. Past Voya Nui Skorpyo hasn't always lived in the Comic Land. He started life on Voya Nui, but hated everything about the island except his friends (which he didn't have many of, as Skorpyo is an extremely quiet Matoran). He wanted to sail the ocean and look for a better life, but none of his friends would let him. He tried over and over, but could never go. When the Piraka enslaved all the island's Matoran, Skorpyo was one of the few escapees. He had no idea that Garan and his group were still free, and believed that there was nothing left for him there. So, with no one to stop him, Skorpyo built a raft and stocked on necessities. He wished a silent pray that all his friends would be freed someday, and left on his raft. He never looked back, but maybe that was more Destiny than sadness. For if Skorpyo had looked back, he would see six canisters break the surface of the water and be stuck by lightning from above... ToaYoda's Comics Skorpyo arrived in the haven he desired, finding the Comic Land. When his raft landed on the east coast, he walked through the southernmost part until he reached the southwestern coast of the island. Here, he decided, he would start his dream job. Skorpyo soon opened ToaYoda's Comics with the help of his cousin, Toa Aloui. The reason Skorpyo called himself Toayoda was because he had recently become a Toa of Air and wanted to keep himself from remembering Voya Nui with his old name. 'Toayoda' later used all of his power to stop a hurricane from coming to BZ-Metru, but chose to revert to Matoran form instead of becoming a Turaga. He still refrained from telling his true name, though he hinted to certain Matoran the fact that it wasn't his real name. After one Comic, the series was a flop, and Toayoda had them closed. Aloui disappeared and was never seen again. Even after the closing of the Comics, he called himself Toayoda for a long time. Toayoda was convinced that he should never make Comics again. Present Philipnova798's Comic Factory 1.0 Toayoda was sure he would never make Comics again until he was approached by a member named Philipnova798. Philipnova asked Toayoda to PGS and he agreed. Phil was and continues to be the only other Comic Maker that Skorpyo truly trusts. Soon after, though, Phil's Comics were closed, and Toayoda lost faith in Comics, seemingly forever. He would never see any Comics, save Dark709's. Toayoda was in a slump. Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0 All hope was not lost, though. About one month after the closing of Philipnova's Comics, Phil opened new ones, where Toayoda resumed his title as the eighth PGS. After around half a year of these Comics, Phil asked for three Co-Authors to help out. This was about the same time that Toayoda revealed his true name. Skorpyo was the third to apply, and got the job. He made 4 comics during his run. In the movie, Skorpyo has a minor role Skorpyo's Comics One year after ToaYoda's Comics closed, Toayoda revealed his true name to be Skorpyo. One year later, he opened new, improved Comics, which included brand new characters, PGSs for the first time ever, and was created without Aloui's- or anyone else's-help. These Comics currently had 4 comics with number 5 in production. Philipnova798 was the first PGS, followed by Nuparurocks second, _rogwiz1_(zuke_ third, and then Dot.Dude fourth. These Comics have also recently begun a tie-in with another Comic series: Philipnova's. Philipnova798 has the nine-part Road to Japan saga, while Skorpyo is currently working on a five-part series that takes place at the same time as Godzilla Warfare 2 known as Savior of Japan. The series was revived after a year and ended up getting locked SePARATED SePARATED will be Skorpyo's first dramatic/adventure series, and with this series he wishes to start his own continuity going against that of the North-Western Isles Continuity. This new continuity will use the Comic Land and the areas in it, but it will not follow Dark709's stories. In this continuity, the events of Attack of Dr. Madness and Destruction of Nurozi Nui have taken place, whilst Dark709's Comics:The Movie 3-Rise of Hapori Dume have never taken place, and Hapori Dume does not exist. In SePARATED(which takes place 3,000 years after the death of Hapori Tohu), a series of government over-tightening and Hapori Nui-wide tremors reaveal the coming of a horrible prophecy that sets in motion tragic events that will question the Destiny of Hapori Nui, the bravery of Matoran, and the very devotion of Hapori Tohu. Project Unlikely This was Skorpyo's first Multi-author Comic Series that was co-created with Philipnova798 and opened in 2008. It also featured Nuparurocks, Gavla and Rogwiz as authors. This was a crossover series between the authors, their series and Dark709's Comics (as Sir Pickles and Mr. Zimmwad were Dark709's to begin with) It took place in a random field and featured many weird things in it. It was followed by two sequels- The PU Wars by Phil and PU: Dimentions (which mostly Nuparurocks and Gavla do). The series was closed and Skorp has plans on reviving the series too. The Adventure Squad In this series, made by Philipnova798. Skorpyo joins his PU co-stars Nuparurocks and Gavla and joins Kahinuva, Kazi the Matoran, Jiigoo, Ultimate Kardas, Aquatic Lewa and Venom (joining in the second cycle). In this series he's the youngest of the group and carries around a shunken head (to the horror to Phil, Kahi and Gav). snooze Skorpyo hasn't really been doing any comic making series lately; pretty much all of the series he works for are dead. Therefore, out of boredom, he has spent the last month or so planning his new solo series; snooze. It is a Plot-Based Series involving Skorpyo and insomnia and will, if all goes as hoped, be released within the next week or two. It is also the first series to include Skorpyo's newest form (in Expanded RZ by ArtahkaML), which has blue eyes and, most notably, some teal spots on the limbs and waist. Future Skorpyo hopes to make a new drama Comic Series known as Separated, and will be creating a new Multi-Author series called LEIK CELEBRITTY ZOMG! that has PU co-stars Philipnova798 and Gavla as well as Freezo. He also has plans to, in the very, very near future, start his own new out-of-the-blue solo series called snooze. Category:Comic Makers Category:Comic Characters